mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Idle Animations
This page is still a work in progress. Every monster has it's own idle animation. Idle animations are animations that play when a Monster is not playing or singing it's song. Every monster (from Creepuscule to Woolabee) has an idle animation. Here you can find a list of descriptions for the idle animations, and gifs of the animations as well. Every monster has now been included. If anyone has gifs of any monster on this list doing it's idle animation, please feel free to add them to this article. Thank you. Single Element * Kayna: Hands on it's rib cage, moving it side to side for every 1/2 of a count/beat of the song * Tweedle: Moving side to side while flapping its wings to every count/beat of the song. * Potbelly: Swaying back and forth for every count/beat of the song. *Mammott: Shrugs it's arms and shoves them downward to the song's rhythm. *Toe Jammer: It jiggles for every count/beat of the song. *Noggin: "Rocks" back and forth to the song's rhythm. Tweedle.gif|Tweedle Kayna.gif|Kayna Potbelly.gif|Potbelly Mammott.gif|Mammott Toejammer.gif|Toe Jammer Noggin.gif|Noggin Double Element *Cybop: Sways back and forth to the song's rhythm for 2 counts/beats of the song. *Dandidoo: Moves it's head first to the right for a count/beat of the song, then left, then it shakes it's head. It shakes its head twice, and goes cross-eyed the second time it shakes it's head . *Quibble: Nods their heads rythmically while swaying back and forth slowly. *Pango: Moves back and forth, moving it's feet and occasionally opening it's mouth. *Shrubb: Keeps to the beat with swift motions, moving it's arms in funky ways. *Oaktopus: Looks in a different direction and moves it's tentacles for every 2 beats. *Furcorn: Jumps then stomps it's feet, first left then right, then right and left. *Maw: Keeps it's tongue out and bobs up and down, occasionally closing it's mouth followed by a jump. *Fwog: Bobs up and down, expanding it's chin, and occasionally jumping. *Drumpler: Rocks back and forth In the beat of the song. Cybop.gif|Cybop Fwog.gif|Fwog Drumpler.gif|Drumpler Maw.gif|Maw Furcorn.gif|Furcorn Oaktopus.gif|Oaktopus Shrubb.gif|Shrubb Pango.gif|Pango Quibble.gif|Quibble Dandidoo.gif|Dandidoo Triple Element * Reedling: Moves back and forth then jumps at the last beat. In addition, it's ears flap at the jump. * Scups: Marches in place, somehow not making any noise whatsoever. * Pompom: Walks in place, occasionally jumping while shaking it's pompoms and showing a smile. * Congle: Moves it's body left and right. * Spunge: Bobs left and right whilst looking around. * Thumpies: Each thumpie bounces of the ground at each half-beat. The pink thumpie occasionally does a flip and goes cross-eyed while the mushrooms barely move at all. * Pummel: Rocks back and forth, swaying it's hands from side to side. It's tendrils curl up and down too. It's always smiling. * Clamble: Moves back and forth and stomps it's feet. * Bowgart: Moves back and forth and moves one of it's bows to keep to the rhythm. * T-Rox: 'Rocks' back and forth to the song's rhythm. * Reedling.gif|Reedling T-rox.gif|T-Rox Bowgart.gif|Bowgart Clamble.gif|Clamble Pummel.gif|Pummel Spunge.gif|Spunge Thumpies.gif|Thumpies Congle.gif|Congle Pompom.gif|PomPom Scups.gif|Scups Quad Element * Entbrat: Sways back and forth to the beat of the song. * Deedge: Nods to the beat of the song, putting a hand over one of it's earmuffs as if to check sound quality. * Riff: Does a slight headbang to each other beat, causing it's hair to flap each time. The eye of it's guitar looks around too. * Shellbeat: Rocks back and forth whilst moving it's feet every second beat. * Quarrister: Moves up and down while each of the faces does it's own thing. * Shellbeat.gif|Shellbeat Entbrat.gif|Entbrat Deedge.gif|Deedge Quarrister.gif|Quarrister Riff.gif|Riff Single Element Ethereals * Ghazt: Floats around sluggishly as it's orbs orbit around it. * Grumpyre: Flaps it's wings to the beat, making an irritated face for a second. It's arms just dangle. * Reebro: Moves up and down, causing the brain to jiggle. It also shoots a single puff of steam. * Jeeode: Moves left and right and shows an open smile occasionally. * Humbug: Bounces it's upper body up and down, and flaps it's wings, slowly at first, but at one point it flaps rapidly for a second. * Ghazt.gif|Ghazt Grumpyre.gif|Grumpyre Reebro.gif|Reebro Jeeode.gif|Jeeode Humbug.gif|Humbug Double Element Ethereals * Whisp: Sways from side to side, swinging it's dress and hair, and making a smiling expression. * Nebulob: Swings it's body from side to side whist shaking it's tentacles. It then jumps high as if it's an astronaut on the moon. * Sox: Slowly moves it's tail left and right and moves it's front paws. * Jellbilly: Moves like a jellyfish, idly swimming in place and letting it's arms dangle. * Arackulele: Marches in place with all four of it's legs. It's abdomen lights light up from front to back, and it's antenna gets electrified for a few seconds. * Boodoo: Walks forward then backwards at a rapid pace. It moves it's arms, almost having the maracas touch, indicating that it's ready to play. * Kazilleon: Moves it's arms and feet to the beat. It's eyes don't move in unison. It's back, tail, and lower legs change from red to blue in a random pattern. * Bellowfish: Moves it's feet to the beat, slightly moving from it's original position. It's accordion arms extend slightly, and the crystal within it's suit floats, slightly rotating. * Dragong: Sways quickly from side to side, sticking it's tongue out sometimes. It's feet move in a quiet manner to avoid making sound until it's part. Tell that to it's tail... * Fung Pray: Bobs up and down and moves front and back. In addition, the underside of it's mushroom cap faintly glows. Supernatural Wublins *Brump: Moves it's feet to the beat, slightly opens it's mouth, and the leaves of the Furcorn eggs shake. *Zynth: Steps to the beat and flaps it's wings rapidly *Dwumrohl: Bobs up and down to the left, then to the right *Thwok: Steps to the beat, swinging it's arms and letting it's tongue hang low. At the end it seems like it's going to play, setting up for it's playing animations. *Poewk: Stomps every second beat. It appears to be "blinking" as well. *Zuuker: Steps to the beat while shaking it's arms and tail. *Screemu: Rocks back and forth while shaking it's hands and ribbons. *Tympa: Leans back, lifting a foot, then leans forward, lifting the other foot. It's arms remain pointing upwards. *Dermit: Swings it's arms from side to side, also making a creepy expression. *Gheegur: Moves it's body to the beat, letting it's hands shake. It moves it's mandibles with swift motions. *Whajje: Dances to the left, with it's left hand out, and same to the right. *Creepuscule: Similar to it's first track animation. It rocks back and forth and nods it's head to the beat. (*very hard to see it in game*) *Blipsqueak: Moves roboticly, moving it's arms whilst flickering it's highlighters, and bending it's knees real low. The eyeballs in the tube float in the liquid substance inside, and rotate. *Scargo: Moves slugishly (heh) up and down, and keeps hitting the floor rapidly. *Astropod: Moves up and down to the beat. *Pixolotl: Stomps it's front feet in the handstand position, swaying it's tail and hind feet behind it. *Bona-Petite: Bona moves similar to an Entbrat, rocking back and forth at a gentle pace. Petite swings it's arms in front of it and shows a smile. *Maulch: Dancing looking at both directions while putting each of his two hands up while in beat. *Fleechwurm: Moves slightly to rhythm and occasionally tries to lift up itself with it's "legs". Wubbox Does a variety of funky dances, including "the wave" and stepping and jumping to the beat of the song. The "electricity orb" thing orbits around it for a sec. * Wubbox.gif|Wubbox Mythical *G'Joob: *Yawstrich: Legendary(Shugafam) Most Shugafam members move the same way with only a few modifications to some. Most of them Move from side to side holding their instruments and tapping their feet. Shugajo taps it's foot twice as fast, and Shugavox sways it's arms back and forth because it has no instrument. Shugabeats is the only one with a very different animation. Being a percussionist, it rocks back and forth and has it's sticks up, ready to play. * Shugabush.gif|Shugabush Shugarock.gif|Shugarock Shugabuzz.gif|Shugabuzz Shugitar.gif|Shugitar Shugajo.gif|Shugajo Shugabeats.gif|Shugabeats Shugavox.gif|Shugavox Legendary(Werdos) Parlsona: Steps slowly whilst moving back and forth. It's hair flows beautifully while doing so. Tawkerr: Taps it's feet and shrugs it's arms. Seasonal Hoola: Waves it's hands in the air while swinging it's hula hoop and stomping it's feet. It occasionally shows a full smile. Punkleton: Jumps up and down with it's arms out and rolls it's eyes. Yool: Gently stomps it's feet, moving from side to side. Schmoochle: Slowly sways side to side. It occasionally flaps it's wings. Blabbit: Bounces from side to side while it's ears wiggle. * Punkleton.gif|Punkleton Yool.gif|Yool Schmoochle.gif|Schmoochle Blabbit.gif|Blabbit Hoola.gif|Hoola Rare Monsters Each of the rares have the same idle animations as their regular counterparts, albeit with a few alterations in terms of add-ons: Rare Naturals Rare Potbelly: It's third head moves like the second one. Rare Noggin: It's entire cube-like head shakes with each stomp. Rare Toe Jammer: Changes colour from orange to green and back again. Rare Dandidoo: Has a second head that does exactly what the other does. They look at eachother sometimes. Rare Cybop: Instead of a propeller, it has claws at the end of it's wings that move as it sways. Rare Oaktopus: It's hair replaces it's leaves, and they shake at the same rate. Rare Maw: It's eyes are the very major change, as they move and blink like on any other monster with eyes. Rare Reedling: Two extra reeds replace it's ears, and they shake like the others. Rare Spunge: It's three eyes move differently than that of the two on the common Spunge. Rare Scups: It's mouth is missing. Rare Pompom: Sports a butterfly on it's head that flaps every few seconds. Rare Congle: No longer has eye stalks, but instead a pompadour. It's enormous ears (or wings) also slowly wave. Rare Pummel: It's extra set of arms move with the others Rare Bowgart: It's mouth moves while playing, but not in it's idle animation. Rare T-Rox: It's tiny legs dangle beneath it. Rare Quarrister: Has two more heads and sentient kneecaps (lol) that each do their own thing. Rare Riff: It's extra wingss flap with the original ones. Rare Entbrat: It's leaf beard swings from side to side. * Tweedle-rare.gif|Rare Tweedle Potbelly-rare.gif|Rare Potbelly Noggin-rare.gif|Rare Noggin Toejammer-rare.gif|Rare Toe Jammer Mammott-rare.gif|Rare Mammott Dandidoo-rare.gif|Rare Dandidoo Cybop-rare.gif|Rare Cybop Quibble-rare.gif|Rare Quibble Pango-rare.gif|Rare Pango Shrubb-rare.gif|Rare Shrubb Oaktopus-rare.gif|Rare Oaktopus Reedling-rare.gif|Rare Reedling Spunge-rare.gif|Rare Spunge Thumpies-rare.gif|Rare Thumpies Scups-rare.gif|Rare Scups Pompom-rare.gif|Rare PomPom Congle-rare.gif|Rare Congle Pummel-rare.gif|Rare Pummel Clamble-rare.gif|Rare Clamble Bowgart-rare.gif|Rare Bowgart T-rox-rare.gif|Rare T-Rox Shellbeat-rare.gif|Rare Shellbeat Quarrister-rare.gif|Rare Quarrister Deedge-rare.gif|Rare Deedge Riff-rare.gif|Rare Riff Rare-entbrat.gif|Rare Entbrat Rarethereals Rare Ghazt: Has four new legs that dangle on it's underside Rare Grumpyre: Loses it's arms and grows more wings. It's expression making is quicker than the common's. Rare Reebro: An extra set of pipes shakes now. Rare Jeeode: It's "eye-pods" look around and move in different directions. Rare Humbug: Has more wings and arms, but loses it's pupils. Rare Whisp: Sways itself as well as it's new arms and legs. It makes a creepy expression and never seems to close it's mouth. Rare Nebulob: Has many more eyes that are coloured and inside the helmet. It's one leg steps once and jumps like normal. Rare Sox: Has way bigger ears that move. Rare Jellbilly: Has two eyes, four arms, eyebrows to replace it's moustache, AND what seems to be tendrils coming from it's back that move up and down. That's a lot of changes! Rare Arackulele: It's abdomen lights now flash green instead of red. Rare Boodoo: Has a third eye at the top of the mask. It looks up and down. Rare Kazilleon. Changes from red to yellow instead of blue. It also flaps it's new wings a little bit. Rare Bellowfish: Has new fins on it's head, and a broken crystal floating in it's wooden suit. It's third leg moves like the left one would on the common. Rare Fung Pray: Has more limbs that move, but loses the mushroom cap. Rare Seasonals Rare Hoola: Has two hula hoops to rotates around it. Rare Punkleton: The pumpkin gunk hangs from the head, covered by a cardboard box with eye holes that just barely show it's eyes. Rare Schmoochle: Has two eyes on each head that blink. Rare Blabbit: Has four ears, cat whiskers that move, and a giant cat tail that also moves up and down. Rare Supernatural Rare Wubbox: It's mouth doesn't move, and it doesn't blink. The record at the center of it's body rotates clockwise. Dipsters All Dipsters have 2 types of Idle Animations. In-Game: They are inside the holes they live in. Other: They are peeking out of their holes. Other Glowbes: Move from side to side and shrug their arms. Their single eye moves as well. And little particles can be seen when the glowbe's light is on. Go to Idle Animations/DoF Category:Monsters Category:Gifs